


Loving

by dinosAreCute



Category: ScarletVision - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Other, Scarlet Witch - Freeform, The Vision - Freeform, Vision - Freeform, avengers mcu - Freeform, scarletvision - Freeform, wandamaximoff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 04:18:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5192042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinosAreCute/pseuds/dinosAreCute
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“My brother does not believe you can feel” – she spoke, running her fingertips on his neck and shoulder.</p><p>“And what do you believe in?” – he replied, not taking his eyes away from the book.</p><p>She smiled silently.<br/>Wanda placed a kiss on the side of the Vision’s head – “I believe in you”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving

 

They lay in bed, late at night, with only the moon providing light.

He rested his head on a pillow, and his eyes on a book; she rested her head on her arm, and had the other around his neck.

 

“My brother does not believe you can feel” – she spoke, running her fingertips on his neck and shoulder.

“And what do you believe in?” – he replied, not taking his eyes away from the book.

She smiled silently.

Wanda placed a kiss on the side of the Vision’s head – “I believe in you”

The Vision closed the book, and looked up at Wanda through his thin eyeglasses. A smile dancing on his crimson lips.

She mimed his smile, and used her powers to take off his eyeglasses – “I want a kiss” – she nearly whispered.

With a grin, the Vision turned to face his lover – “A kiss…” – he spoke, before tracing her arm with his hand, before placing a kiss on her cheek.

Wanda closed her eyes with those sensations. The Vision’s flesh, his skin, it was synthetic, but not less true, not less real, and not less flaming.

She smiled, biting her lower lip, as her lover placed kisses on her face, cheekbone, jawline, and finally her neck.

 

“Fascinating…” – she heard him say – “You have goosebumps” – his kissing had ceased.

“It happens when you kiss me” – she caressed his head, placing a kiss on his cheek.

The look on the Vision’s eyes was one of true amusement.

He ran a hand on Wanda’s arm, and began to place kisses on her neck. The goosebumps increased considerably.

She moaned in a sigh – “Your touch…” – while more kisses were placed on her skin – “…that is what is truly fascinating”

Wanda felt her lover smile on the curve of her neck, and was just a tiny bit disappointed when he moved his head back to the pillow. They were now facing each other, side by side, with their noses touching.

 

The silence lasted for a very brief moment, when the Vision broke it.

“Your eyes” – he started – “They flashed red” – hints of surprise and enjoyment in his voice – “Why?”

Wanda let out a short laugh. The Vision was always so curious and interested. He always had a wh question on nearly everything. She found it to be charming – “I don’t know” – she spoke before touching his lips with hers in a slow, yet passionate, kiss.

When they separated, the Vision saw Wanda’s eyes flash red again. He smiled at the new discovery - “I know”

“How so?” – she kissed him again, moving her body closer to his.

“I felt it” – he ran a hand softly along her back, down to her waist.

“Tell me” – she massaged the back of his head, catching his lips in a peck.

 

“It is lust” – the Vision whispered in her ear, and Wanda felt her eyes burn.

Her eyes, her body, her soul…

The Vision was right.

 

She bit her lip, and rested her head on the pillow, with her belly up. Lust burned her inside, so she closed her eyes, keeping them closed until the Vision’s hand touched her, over the blouse. His curious eyes watched her chest go up and down as she breathed, like a new discovery.

Wanda followed his eyes, and unbuttoned her pitch dark blouse, showing off her breasts, covered by a scarlet bra, and fixed herself on the bed. They were inches apart again – “You like what you see?” – she whispered, as the Vision’s eyes watched her chest.

Her desire grew eagerly as his voice entered her ears – “I do” – and his mouth touched her chest, her breasts, over the bra, and her hands caressed the back of his neck.

“I want you, Wanda” – he whispered on her skin, and she felt her heart beat faster when he spoke her name.

He felt what she felt, and she felt he did.

The desire, the lust for intimacy… It was beyond her sex, he knew. It was her touch, her skin, and her mind, and her soul.

Hers, and his as well.

For loving is for souls, not bodies.

 

 

 

 


End file.
